Modern communication networks, such as computer networks, telephone networks, television networks, etc., are frequently subject to situations in which a component is overloaded and consequently unable to perform the function that component is requested to provide. For example, in networks employing the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), such as networks providing Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), servers can be overloaded when used to established call sessions between user agents (such as mobile telephones) in high call-demand situations, such as during wide-spread emergencies, contests, newly on-sale situations (such as when concert tickets go on-sale), call-in television programs, etc. As a result, with increasing overload, these servers can realize a rapid decrease in their ability to establish any call sessions, not just those above an overload threshold.
While attempts to address such overload situations have made, these attempts have not adequately provided a mechanism for responding to such overload situations.